Dear FanFiction
by imshadowhunterdemigoddivergent
Summary: PJO characters write to fanfiction and authors. Will secrets be revealed? I was bored, pls dont kill me
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know like a thousand people have done this, but, hey, I'm bored and it's fun to write! So yeah. And I'm sorry for not updating my other fanfics, I just have really bad writers block. I'll try update soon.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, do I look like a dude? I promise I am NOT Rick Riordan. He owns all the characters. **

Dear FanFiction,

Can you PLEASE stop pairing me up with a brick? I mean like, a BRICK. How on earth does a person fall in love with an inaminate object? Like, seriously I swear I will never understand you fangirls (and boys). If you don't stop writing 'Brason' fanfictions, I'll make Leo make a short detour at your house. Expect to see a flying ship on your roof soon.

From,

Jason, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and Son of Jupiter

**More to come!**

**-Talia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear FanFiction,

Why are you mortals pairing me with thine Perseus Jackson? I am an ex-lieutenant of Artemis! An eternal maiden! I do not bow down to thou disgusting masculine species! How dare you suggest such a thing! Percy Jackson and I shall never be friends, let alone a 'couple'. I shall hunt you down and burn you to crisp! I am looking through your window right now!

From,

Zoë Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas, Ex-Lieutenant of Artemis

**Review, Fav &amp; Follow!**

**-Talia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear FanFiction idiots,

Ok, why the heck do you fan people keep on pairing me up with idiots like Percy, Nico and Luke? First of all, I'm a HUNTER. H.U.N.T.E.R. AKA eternal maiden? Totally sworn off to the male variety? Second of all, Nico? I mean, peodophile much? I'm like, 10 years older than him! (including the time I was a tree…) And third, Percy? And I thought Percabeth was your OTPs? And you call yourself FANGIRLS… the SHAME. Plus, he's like that insanely stupid little brother I never had. So stop writing Perlia fanfics! And fourth, uh, Luke? Ok, I MIGHT (might!) have had the TINIEST crush on him before…but he's dead! So stop shipping Thaluke. 'Cos that ship never sailed. Neither did Perlia or Thalico.

Your Extremely pissed of demigod,

Thalia

**Haha, that was fun to write. By the why, I DO ship Thalico and some Thaluke, but hey, I doubt THalia does. Review Fav and Follow!**

**-Talia**


	4. Chapter 4

**This letter was requested as a reply for a story! You can ask for a reply to something by a particular character, or write a letter to one in the reviews!**

Dear Wolf-P.J-2.0,

First thing, did you know your username is really hard to spell? It took me like 5 minutes with dyslexia. Like, honestly, mortal. Secondly, about your, currently one-shot story Little Grump. aHEM. I was _nothing_ like that when I was 6! Nothing! Well, maybe a _little _(TINY) bit... ok, a lot like that, but I was 6! You can't hold anything against me! And I'm pretty sure that I would have assisted in beating up Smelly Gabe and not have just let Leo block my eyes. And Leo would have been out there beating him up as well! So how does that even make any sense?

Yours (Sorta) Truly,

Percy Jackson, Sone of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus among other things.

**So yeah! Review, Fav and Follow!**

**-Talia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear FanFiction,

OK, seriously why am I always portrayed as a whore or the mean girl in all mortal stories? Please. I am an ORACLE I'm not even allowed to date! How could I be a slut? Like, what did I ever do? Ok, I get you might not ship RachelxPercy, but I'm not THAT bad… Please stop writing these stories ASAP.

Regards,

Rachel, Oracle of Camp Half Blood

**Long time no see! Sorry, been busy with school. Review Fav and Follow! **

**-Talia .**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear FanFiction,

Please keep writing writing this Fem!Percy stories! They crack me up so much! Plus, it's great blackmail material. Never stop writing them! If you do, be prepared to meet my dear old spear Maimer…

Regards,

Clarisse

**You know the drill. Review Fav and Follow!**

**-Talia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Pologies for the lateness ****_*awkward cringe* _**** I won't update that often, just every now and then. So yeah. I actually wrote this waaayy back, but forgot to upload it, soo..._*awkward cringe again*_**

Dear FanFiction,

Ok, honestly? When you search up 'Jason Grace' in the story bar search thingy, you get 414 results, but when you search up 'Leo Valdez' you get 525 results?! Now Leo won't shut up! And probably never will for the rest of eternity. So…I propose a poll. Team Jason or Team Leo? Remember…I'm the one with the awesome lightning powers and a storm spirit for a horse…and my dad _is_ the Lord of the Sky… So you should know who to vote for! Right your vote in the reviews! And by the way…how do you mortals say it? Oh, right, **#Insulted**!

-Jason Grace, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Son of the Lord of the Sky, Hero of Olympus etc. etc. etc.

**Review, fav and follow for more! **

**-Talia .**


	8. Chapter 8

DEAR FANFICTION,

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR TWISTED MORTAL MINDS? NEVER, EVER, UNTIL THE UNDERWORLD FREEZES OVER, WILL I EVER, EVER, REPEAT, EVER, LIKE TRAVIS STOLL. HE IS THE MOST ANNOYING PIECE OF _(This writing has been removed for the sake of protecting the reader) _UNDERSTOOD? SO IF YOU WRITE ANOTHER, WHAT DO YOU MORTALS CALL THEM, _TRATIE,_ STORIES, I WILL _(Again, this writings been removed for the sake of the reader)_ YOUR _(The sake of the reader) _GOT IT?

FROM KATIE, DAUGHTER OF DEMETER

P.S Oh, just realised my writing was accidentally stuck on caps. Whoops!

P.P.S BUT SERIOUSLY, THOUGH, IF YOU WRITE ANOTHER TRATIE STORY…

**Review, Fav and Follow! :P**

**-Talia.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear FanFiction,

Don't worry, little children Katie's in currently in denial of our unending love _*wink* _but it's a temporary thing. She'll come out of it eventually.

From Travis Still, Son of Hermes, Awesomer Half of the Stoll Twins, Katie's Undeniable Crush

**You know, the normal, review, fav and follow!**

**-Talia.**


	10. Chapter 10

Holá Leo Worshippers! (Oh, sorry I meant, "FanFiction Writers…". But that's a bit lame sounding isn't it? I like "Leo Worshippers" way better…)

Me writing to thank you for them fine results of last letter's poll. The results were

Leo: 10 000 000 007

Jason: 10 000 000 001

Thanks of Jaspercabeth83 for evening out the poll scores :D. Jason hasn't left his cabin since. It's hilarious. Good one people for making the right vote!

Keep on adoring me!

The Super Hot McShizzling Leo Valdez 3

**Haha, sorry Jason. Next time, perhaps...**

**Review Fav and Follow!**

**-Talia. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dear FanFictioners,

I WRITE IT BETTER

Rick Riordan

**OK, I might have stolen that one from another Dear FanFiction story… sorry? But like, how is that not hilarious? LOL. Review, Fav and Follow!**

**-Talia.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Fanfiction,

Hey remember what I wrote in my last letter saying never to stop writing fanfics cos they were great blackmail material? I TAKE IT ALL BACK. Why? Cos I just found a new pairing that you idiots seem to be fond of…PercyxClarrise.

F*&amp; #$% little !$%# *

Clarisse

**Yeah…soz I haven't updated in a while…But holidays are here, so I'll try to update more often!**

**-Talia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mild spoilers for The Sword of Summer...**

Dear FanFiction,

You like a good goss, am I right? You know, the whole psycho fangirl/fanboy thing. Yeah well, you might not know but dear ole' Uncle Ricky is writing a book called 'The Sword of Summer'…already knew? Oh…so you already know that Magnus Chase, the main character, is my dear old cousin?

Okay, then… .

From,

Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena

**Who else is SO EXCITED Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard? TWELVE MORE DAYS... **

**Review, Fav and Follow!**

**-Talia.**


End file.
